Character Profile: Lola Singleton
. - - . . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Lola Rose Singleton' ---- . PLAYER: . LolaSingleton92, CREATOR: . LolaSingleton92, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Deceased by Spitroast in storyline "__________". . ROLE: . __________, . __IN: . #'''___-______-0817991-23LS, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian, FROM: . New Orleans, Louisiana USA, SPONSOR: . St Abbots Admissions Department, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . St Abbots Inc., LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . Theresa Singleton, - (younger Sister), . FACTION: . N/A, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- St Abbot's University, - (College Student), :::::::: -- Night Lifeguard at __________ Waterpark, :::::::: -- CIT at __________ Cheerleading Camp, :::::::: -- Lifeguard at Lish's Naughty Hottub Club, . ORIENTATION: . BiCurious, SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . N/A, FAMILY: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Theresa Singleton, - (Sister) :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________. :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Brooke Porter. :::::::: -- Hailey Irvin, :::::::: -- Kayla Barnett, :::::::: -- Abbey Tennent, :::::::: -- Claire Randle, :::::::: -- Kelsey Sinclair, :::::::: -- Emmy Callahan, :::::::: -- Joy Callahan, :::::::: -- Annie Vallejo, :::::::: -- Emily Richmond, :::::::: -- Kara Atkinson, :::::::: -- Ashley Guiterrez, :::::::: -- Kelcey Owens, :::::::: -- Kaylyn Owens, :::::::: -- Kirsten Owens, :::::::: -- Elise Fitzsimmons, :::::::: -- Jordan Lambert, :::::::: -- Lauren Graham, :::::::: -- Mia Emerson, :::::::: -- Sophia Spears, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Sarah Green, :::::::: -- Samantha Green, :::::::: -- Jenny Jones, :::::::: -- Alyssa Rich, :::::::: -- Jennifer Rich, :::::::: -- Gina Rich, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Rebecca 'Ember' Ireland, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Prof. Keith Frost, :::::::: -- Prof. Leslie Willoman, :::::::: -- Teacher Kelly Poole, :::::::: -- Prof. Raven O'Connell, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Background': . Lola grew up in a relatively poor household. Her father was the head football coach of the highschool she attended, and her mother worked at a bank as a clerk there. Lola did alot at school, along with her sister Theresa. Lola ran track, was a cheerleader, and played softball and volleyball. Lola also got some classmates together and played beach volleyball occasionally, she still plays beach volleyball with a lot of them to this day. Lola loves traveling, and she loves to take long hikes. She is often seen driving her jeep around to blow off steam. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- Red Yamaha Neo 50cc Scooter, :::::::: -- Dark Green Jeep Wrangler 4X4, . . - 2012-yamaha-neos-50-eu-racing-red-studio-002 gal full.jpg|Red Yamaha Neo 50cc Scooter 1999 Jeep Wrangler used.jpg|Dark Green JEEP Wrangler 4x4 - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'University Life': . __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ . :::::::: -- Female Chocolate Lab/Pitbull Mix - 2 Years Old - "Cocoa", . . - IMG 0022.jpg|Cocoa - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . . - Lola 462336.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462339.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462341.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462342.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462343.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462345.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462354.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462361.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462362.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462363.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462364.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462365.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462366.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462367.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462368.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462369.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462370.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462371.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462372.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462373.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola 462374.jpg|Lola Singleton Lola and Theresa 462350.jpg|Lola & Theresa Lola and Theresa 462351.jpg|Lola & Theresa Lola and Theresa 462353.jpg|Lola & Theresa Lola and Theresa 462359.jpg|Lola & Theresa Theresa - Lauren - Lola 462356.jpg|Theresa - Lauren - Lola Lauren - Lola - Theresa 468700.jpg|Lauren - Lola - Theresa - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- ST ABBOTS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:St Abbots Category:~ MG ~ Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:DARK Category:LOLA Category:PARTY Category:CHARACTERS Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:STUDENTS Category:Deceased Characters Category:American